


back in your arms again

by prodjoyuri



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, ssamyen bffs, they see each other after three years, yulyen amusement park date!, yulyen are soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodjoyuri/pseuds/prodjoyuri
Summary: three years since we lost contact. are you still there? if you are, am i still the one your heart desires? or did someone already replace me? both are asking the same questions. will they finally get the answers? or will it lead to more questions?
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Kudos: 15





	back in your arms again

**Author's Note:**

> tw // zombies, curses, guns, knifes, and the likes!  
> please don’t continue if any of the stuff mentioned above trigger you!  
> a #HappyYulyenDay special os!!  
> this was heavily rushed so please excuse any grammatical errors  
> enjoy!!

— Y U R I —

october 22, 2023. today’s your birthday today but you’re too drained to even celebrate it. you and a few others barely escaped the horde of zombies who broke into your last hideout. 

you’re currently on the lookout while minjoo, yujin, and eunbi rest. you take a sip of water from your tumbler to help stay awake and to heighten your senses. 

it’s been three years since all of this began. the epicenter of the apocalypse was china and it quickly spread around the world. you and her were at the amusement park. it was also your birthday back then so she decided to take you there. 

it’s been three years. three years since you last saw her. three years since you last held her hand. three years since you last heard her laugh. three years since she stayed behind to fight the horde while minjoo dragged you out of there. there’s still something in you hoping, that she’s still alive somewhere, fighting. 

((

you stretch your arms and yawn, “jjoyul! we’re here!” you smile when you heard her voice, “where did you take me this time, unnie?” she gives you her brightest smile and you’re sure it could contest with the sun. 

“you often talk about how you want to go to the amusement park for our dates but i couldn’t take you since i was busy studying. so i figured i’d take you before finals!”

she’s so thoughtful. but you think she was never not thoughtful. she takes your hand and intertwines it with hers, dragging you out of the car. she locked it without looking and ran, pulling you with her. she gave the tickets and finally, you’re inside. 

you were both greeted by a big crowd, mostly couples and the rest are families or friends. she dragged you to the biggest roller coaster while skipping the line. you were scared of big things and heights but you’re more baffled as to why she skipped the line. 

she turns back and sees your confused face, “i know how much you hate waiting in line and crowds.” you don’t know if someone who already fell could fall deeper but that’s the only way to describe what you’re currently feeling. you’re so blessed to have her in your life. 

she drags you to the seats in the front and no, you are already riding a death machine. you don’t want to sit in the front where it’s the scariest. but she already sat down which leaves you no choice. if you just didn’t love her so much. 

you sit down against your will while one of the crew check if you wore your seatbelts properly. you turn to look at yena and excitement is etched all over her face. okay, you will try to enjoy this death ride for yena’s sake. 

———

you did not enjoy at all. you clung onto yena’s arm and screamed the whole time. now she’s making fun of you for it. your eyebrows meet and you give her the strongest slap on the back you could muster.

she pouts at the contact which makes a smug smile appear on your face, “that’s what you get!” you stick your tongue at her and another smug smile graces your lips. 

but she kissed your cheek which took you aback, “you looked so pretty. everything looks good on you. smiling is just above everything else.” you’re completely flustered. you already know she was the flirty type yet her comments like this never fail to leave a red tint on your cheeks. 

she has a smug smile on her face but it disappears once she sees your pout. clearing her throat, “don’t pout like that. i might not be able to hold myself.” she looks away and an idea pops in your head. 

you make her face you by following the direction her head would turn, making sure she sees the pout on your lips. she evades by taking your hand and dragging you to another ride. 

you and yena ride almost all the rides. with one ride left, “yuri-yah! let’s ride the ferris wheel! if we ride right now, we might see the sunset from the top!” without answering, you let her drag you to the ferris wheel. you don’t know how she doesn’t get tired of dragging you but you remember that this girl has an infinite amount of energy. 

you and yena go inside a passenger car while the staff closes the door for you. you admire the whole park while the ferris wheel is slowly going up. you miss the way yena looked at you while doing this. 

your car finally arrives at the top and you swear, it’s the most beautiful moment in your 20 years of life. everything was calming. you wish that time would freeze and you could just enjoy this moment with yena, but you suppose that’s not possible. so, you try your best to enjoy this one moment in time. 

(yena smiles at the sight of a mesmerized yuri. she thinks she’s the luckiest person in the world to be able to date someone like her. yuri is everything a person could ask for in a girl. smart, charming, pretty etc. but seeing yuri like this, completely mesmerized and captivated. yena hopes she could make yuri look at her like that soon. but for now, she is also enjoying this one moment in time.)

the car reaches the bottom and it’s time for you to go out. switching the roles, you drag yena out of the car and into a secluded place. you engulf her in the tightest and warmest hug you could do, “thank you for this day, unnie. i enjoyed it a lot.”

it takes a bit of time for her to recollect her senses and hug back, “anything for my baby.” she kisses the top of your head and the butterflies rampage in your stomach yet again. you think that they rampage anytime yena does something even the littlest things.

she releases from the embrace because of the sound of screams. she follows the sound, keeping you next to her. your eyes widen at the sight. 

the rides were in fire and people were eating people. you don’t know if they could be called people anymore. you think zombie is the correct term. 

you only see this kind of things in movies and series. you don’t think it could actually happen in real life. and because of that, your mind is buffering. you don’t know what to do. panic is starting to cloud your mind. 

yena grabs a pocket knife from her bag and thank god someone is still thinking straight between the two of you. albeit the both of you aren’t but let’s not talk about that now. 

she took a cue stick from a nearby billiard table and tape. she taped her pocket knife to the end of the cue stick. she took another cue stick and sharpened the end using her makeshift weapon. she gave it to you, “use this to defend yourself. i want you to run back to my car and help other people who are still healthy. if i don’t come in 15 minutes, i want you to promise me you’ll leave.” she gave you her car keys and turned to the opposite direction. 

“b-but i won’t leave without you!” she turns back and leaves a chaste kiss on your lips, “you want more people to survive, yeah?” you nod, “i’ll just go help. i think the police is coming soon so you don’t have to worry. i’ll go back to you as soon as i can.”

“b-but you’re not even experienced!” you try to reason, you just want to escape with her right now. other people might call you selfish but you don’t care. nothing matters if other people survive and not yena. 

“sungmin-oppa taught me basic survival skills and how to handle guns and stuff while he was on break. i’ll be fine.” yena’s brother is currently a captain in the military so you’ll take her word for it. 

yena rushes to a girl who was battling a zombie with a stuff toy and helped. you take this as the cue for you to run to the car. you dodge the zombies’ arms and fallen things. 

you enter yena’s car and lock it. you can finally relax a bit and a sigh escapes your mouth. constant knocking on the car’s window made you flinch and you see a girl around the same age as you. you see her begging through her eyes for you to open the door. 

yena did say to help healthy people and the girl looked like she’s not bitten yet. so you unlocked the car and she enters. you see her trying to catch her breath, “th-thank y-you.” 

“no problem.” you lock the car once again and wait. yena will come back. you just have to wait. but as time passes by, you slowly become jittery. your company noticed this, “hey, are you alright?” you nod at her and hesitantly give a smile. 

two other people knock on the door and you check to see if they’re still healthy. you don’t see any zombie marks. just a few scratches so you let them in. 

they both mutter ‘thank you’s’ while catching their breath. again you say ‘no problem’ while waiting for yena to come back. you look at the rear view mirror and see two silhouettes. you silently hope that at least one of them is yena. 

“FUCK!” a zombie was banging on one of the windows. the girl sitting near that window is muttering almost all the knows curse words, “FUCKING DRIVE ALREADY!”

“I’M STILL WAITING FOR SOMEONE!” you shot back at her, “DOES THE LIFE OF ONE WEIGH MORE THAN THE LIVES OF FOUR FUCKING PEOPLE?”

“YES IT DOES!” you see her roll her eyes at you. you look back at the rear view mirror and see the two silhouettes quickly approaching the car which made you smile. 

“FUCK IT!” your smile quickly disappeared when the girl who kept cursing take your spot in the driver’s seat and drive away from the place. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?!”

“SAVING OUR LIVES, IDIOT!” you try to take the driving wheel from her, “SOMEONE STOP HER BEFORE WE ALL CRASH!” the other girl who came at the same time as the girl who kept cursing took you from the driver’s seat and to the back seat. she kept you still even though you did everything to resist. 

))

———

the rustling of leaves and breaking of twigs can be heard. you turn to look at the source. it’s night so you have a hard time making out what the source is. you even try to squint your eyes to see clearer but you only see a silhouette.  
you cock your gun and silently wake eunbi up. you explain the situation to her using the hand signals the four of you made. she nods and goes to wake up minjoo and yujin. 

you trudge to the source, careful as to not step on any leaves and to be as silent as possible, you have your gun in your right hand and your knife in your left. 

once behind a tree, you make out the silhouette to be a person. this could be a looter for all you know. so you aim the gun at the back of their head. 

“whoa, i suggest you don’t do what you’re thinking.” you make out the voice to be from a female, “and why?” you deepened your voice, careful not to let her know that you’re also a girl who is smaller than her. she can use it against you. better to be safe than sorry. 

“well, for starters, you’d attract the zombies’ attention, mr.”

“my gun has a silencer. you don’t have to worry about that. why are you here?” 

“i can’t tell you that. it’s classified information.” you press the gun harder against her head, “okay! we’re here to scout for possible survivors. you’re one of them and if you’re going to continue this, i’m afraid i won’t let you in the base.”

you remove the gun from against her head and she turns to look at you. she obviously looked surprised that you were actually a girl who is also smaller and not a big man. 

“n-nice impression of a man! anyways, do you have more company with you?” you nod and signal for the three to get out of hiding, “nice! wait, unnie?” the girl looked at eunbi while squinting her eyes, “y-yeon? oh my god!” eunbi embraced the girl— yeon in a tight hug. 

“um, who are you and how do you know eunbi-unnie?” minjoo asked, “ah, right!” yeon released eunbi from the hug, “i’m lee chaeyeon and i currently work under the Republic of Korea’s armed forces!”

you, yujin and minjoo nod before introducing themselves, “yeah, so we were supposed to scout the area for survivors and stuff so come with me!”

“wait, there are more survivors?” yujin asked, “yeah, there’s currently three thousand survivors in the base! the government is included so that’s not so many but there still are!”

a new glimmer of hope fired up within you. the chances are low, but you hope that yena is a part of that three thousand. chaeyeon lead the four of you to a military light utility vehicle where another girl was waiting. 

“kwangbae! i found four! let’s go back.” chaeyeon told the girl and she nodded, “hi, i’m kang hyewon. close friends call me kwangbae.” the girl— hyewon introduced herself. she motioned for the four of you to get inside to which the four of you follow. 

hyewon drives back to the base. nervousness conquer your body which ends up with you fidgeting. minjoo noticed this and held your hand, “it’s going to be fine. nothing’s wrong with hoping, yeah?”

“yeah, and if it means anything, i’m really sorry for what i did.” yujin adds which made you laugh, “i told you it’s fine. i’m over it. but if she really ends up being there, i’m telling her you left her.”

“i’ll get myself ready for reprimanding then.” 

you arrive at the base safely and chaeyeon directed you through the needed procedures. she said it was to ensure that we don’t have the virus in us. 

each of us was given a room where a nurse or doctor would take your blood and examine it, “hi! i’m dr. hwang yeji and i’m going to conduct a blood test!” you nod at the energetic doctor and let her do what she needs to. 

after a few minutes you were given clearance to pass, which means you’re free from the virus. eunbi, yujin and minjoo were already waiting for you, “chaeyeon said she’ll tour us!” eunbi excitedly said. 

you see chaeyeon jogging to the four of you with another girl behind her, “hey, guys! sorry but i won’t be able to tour you. sungmin gave me orders so chaeryeong here will substitute!”

“you aren’t supposed to talk down about him, unnie.” the girl— chaeryeong told chaeyeon, “shush, he doesn’t even hear me!” static from chaeyeon’s walkie-talkie can be heard, “that’s my cue! i’ll see you guys later at dinner!”

chaeyeon jogs off and leaves chaeryeong with the four of you, “hey, uh, sorry to ask but who is sungmin?” yujin inquired, “oh! he’s the highest person here next to president moon. he’s a five-star general and he basically runs the place.”  
you recall yena’s older brother being in the military. there’s a high chance that they’re the same person so you hold onto that as well as yena being here. 

“so that’s that! if you have any questions you can ask me!” you zoned out the whole time and didn’t catch the places. you’ll just have to ask minjoo or eunbi later. yujin isn’t good with directions so no. 

you gather the courage to ask, “i, uh, have a question.” everyone’s attention is now pointed at you. chaeryeong nods her head which makes you continue, “do you know a, um, choi yena? or a person name choi yena who is here?” this is it. 

chaeryeong thinks quietly. she also looked up in attempt to remember if anyone here is named choi yena, “unfortunately, no. maybe there is but i’m not sure. my memory’s not that good anymore.” oh. 

“so, dinner starts at eighteen hundred ‘till twenty hundred,” chaeryeong looks at her wristwatch, “which is right now so let’s get dinner.”

———

dinner passed by quickly and the four of you are sharing a room together. two bunk beds are there and you claimed the bottom bunk, with minjoo on the top bunk. yujin already laid down on the top bunk of the other bunk bed which leaves eunbi in the bottom bunk. 

“lights out is twenty-two hundred and there’s literally no lights. so if you want to go take a pee you can take the flashlight with you. it’s inside the drawer. i’ll get you a new change of clothes so please wait a few more minutes.” 

chaeryeong returns a few minutes after with some clothes, “i already showed you the changing rooms so i’ll take my leave.” chaeryeong bids everyone goodbye and closes the door behind her. 

“so, who’s going to get changed first?” your eyebrows furrow, “can’t we all go changed together?”

“apparently, only two people from each room can go to the changing rooms and bathrooms together. it’s to avoid the rooms from being too packed.” minjoo said and you nod in understanding, “let’s play rock-paper-scissors to see who goes first!” yujin suggested, “one person from each bunk and whoever wins get to go first.” 

you and minjoo talk and agreed that you would go against whoever yujin and eunbi picked. unfortunately for you, eunbi would be playing. you already know you’re going to lose since eunbi herself said and you quote ‘eunbi never loses!’ and she’s proven that too many times already. 

as expected, eunbi won and her and yujin left the room, “we had no chance. it’s fine.” you try to console minjoo, “yeah, i figured they'd already win so it’s no problem.” 

they came back a few minutes later (read: an hour later) and you and a cranky minjoo stand up. she’s been complaining the past minutes about how eunbi and yujin took so long to change.  
but now that you’re inside you understand. the water was so warm you’d lose track of time. but your sleepiness weighed more so you finished in ten minutes. minjoo finished five minutes after and the once cranky minjoo was now replaced with a refreshed minjoo. 

“okay, now i understand why it took them an hour. honestly, if i wasn’t so sleepy i would take an hour too.”

“same.”

you and minjoo trudge back to your room and bumped into chaeyeon on the way, “oh! hi, guys!” she greets but your eyes were too focused on the amount of alcohol she’s holding to even greet back. 

chaeyeon notices this, “oh! this isn’t for me. it’s for my friend! she locks herself in her lab and doesn’t come out. so we deliver her her food for breakfast, lunch, dinner and alcohol so she sleeps. if we don’t give her alcohol she’ll continue working until the next day and the last time she did that she fainted. she does this twice a year. during her girlfriend’s birthday and during their anniversary.”

you and minjoo nod at the detailed explanation, “where’s her girlfriend?” minjoo asks, “that, we don’t know. the last time she saw her girlfriend was three years ago before all this started. we don’t even know if she’s still alive.”

why are you feeling a strong sense of deja vu?

“i’ll get going! i’ll see you guys tomorrow!” chaeyeon disappears around the corner which leaves you and minjoo in the empty hallway. minjoo just shrugs and continues going back to the room. you follow shortly after. 

— Y E N A —

you hear the soft pitter patter of footsteps before the sun’s rays mercilessly attack your eyes, “wake up! we have a long day ahead.” you make out the voice to be chaewon’s, your assistant, “too early, chae.” you take the pillow you were laying on and used it to cover your eyes, “it’s already lunch! i allowed you to skip breakfast but lunch? no!”

“okay, mom.” you sit up and god, you hope you didn’t. a strong wave of headaches attack your poor head. you cover your face with your hands in hopes of reducing the pain. (it did not work.)

chaewon already expected this to happen so she hands over a glass of water and pills. you quickly take the pills and the headache lessened until you drank the whole glass of water and the headache disappeared. 

“let’s go. the kids already miss their favorite playmate.” you scoff at the remark, “i was gone for one day. i don’t miss how they abuse me.” 

“you’re so grumpy in the morning. that’s how they show their love. admit that you miss the kids too.” you shake your head, “you do!” you shake your head again and stand up to do your morning routine, “i don’t.” you say before brushing your teeth. 

“fine. i’ll leave you to do your morning stuff. if you don’t show up in the cafeteria in fifteen, i’m coming back here and i will drag your ass if i have to.”

you look at chaewon using the mirror and nod before finishing brushing your teeth. you hear the door close and you figure chaewon already left you. you wash your face with water before doing your skin care routine. 

after finishing your morning routine, you look at the digital clock next to your bed. october 23, 2023. her birthday ended. wherever she is, you hope she managed to celebrate it amidst this apocalypse. 

memories of you and her come crashing at you like waves, strong and one after another. tears silently drop from your eyes. you don’t make a sound because you don’t want to worry the others. you think you worry them too much. 

you sit down in the corner of your room. after three years, the pain is still there. you thought that after a year, the pain would all go away or you’d at least be numb to it. 

but here you are, three years later, still crying like a baby whenever you think of her, “YENA-UNNIE I TOLD YOU TO COME IN 15—“ chaewon barges in your room and you quickly wipe the tears away, “sorry, just remembered something. let’s go?” without waiting for a reply, you walk out of your room and trudge to the cafeteria. 

you spot your friends and you quickly smile and wave. you hope they don’t see through this facade of yours but when they saw chaewon’s expression behind you, they already knew. 

“hey!” you greet them with a smile. but they just stare at you with sorry eyes. they already got you a plate and everything was set so you start eating like nothing’s wrong. 

after staring at you for minutes, they continue eating, “have you guys met the people who just arrived?” chaeyeon started, “nope, when did they arrive?” chaewon sat down beside you and looked at you from time to time. 

“just yesterday! and guess what? the other is actually my old friend!” they continue their conversation and you have no energy to participate. you just continue eating while listening. 

“what are their names?”

“kwon eunbi and if i’m correct, kim minjoo jo yujin and ahn yuri?”

you almost choke on your food but chaewon quickly handed you a glass of water. once you’ve swallowed your food, “ahn yuri?” 

“ah, no no! it was ahn yujin and jo yuri!” now you’re 90% sure that that’s your yuri, “where are they?” chaeyeon was reluctant at first, “uh, i think they’re playing with the kids at the playroom?” 

you speed-eat your food and drank your water in one go before standing up and sprinting to the playroom. you could hear them screaming your name and asking for you to comeback but you pay them no mind. 

“oh! yena, dear.” hyejoo’s mother, wendy, called out to you, “yes, unnie?”

“are you on your way to the playroom?” you nod at her question, “can you give this to hyejoo?” she handed you a tumbler full of warm milk, “sure, unnie!” 

she smiles at you which you reciprocate before sprinting to the playroom. you closed your eyes and silently prayed that she really is your yuri. 

you memorize the base like the back of your hand so you know when to turn and if left or right. unfortunately, you don’t memorize the people walking so you bump into a person. 

“OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY. I WASN’T LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING.” you even spilled hyejoo’s milk on the said person and you just want earth to swallow you whole right now yet the person just giggles, “it’s fine.” 

the giggle sounds familiar but you don’t pay attention to that, instead you help the person stand up. her hair was a mess so you use your fingers to fix it and flatten it out.  
once you’ve got a good look at the person you freeze. she does the same and it looks like you’re staring at a mirror. your lips part and feelings come crashing back. 

you longed for her. you missed her. you want to hug and pepper her with kisses. you want to show her your love again. 

but now that you're standing face to face, you brain goes blank. you forget everything you planned to do once you see her. 

“y-yuri?”  
“y-yena?”

you pinch yourself and it hurts. this isn’t a dream. you’re not hallucinating, “i’d hug you right now if i weren’t covered in—“

you waste no time in embracing her, “i don’t care if you’re covered in shit. i fucking missed you.” she hugs back and you’re overwhelmed with happiness. 

“u-unnie,” she breaks down on your shoulder and you hug her even tighter, “shit, you’re real.” you chuckle, “when did you learn to curse? you were too good to curse three years ago.”

she laughed and wiped her tears, “yujin happened. she’s a bad influence even though she’s younger. plus, that was three years ago. i also recall you saying you were often infatuated with bad girls.”

“that was three years ago. i’m only attracted to you and nobody else.” you kiss the top of her head, “god, i missed your kisses. i miss you. let’s stay like this, please?”

“my bed is softer. would you like some cuddles, jo yuri-ssi?”

“i’d like anything from you, choi yena-ssi. but i need to take a shower first.”

“hm, you can shower in my bathroom. i know you miss my hoodies.”

“yeah, i do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> if you have any questions ask me on twt!! @prodjoyuri (check out my other aus if you have time!)


End file.
